Mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones may use at least two microphones located for example in the mobile phone monitor the ambient noise while doing a phone call. The data of these microphones may be used together with algorithms in order to reduce the background noise while doing a phone call in a noisy environment. This technique is for example denoted transmission noise control. Particular algorithms for transmission noise control have for example been developed by phone manufacturers.
A headset may for example be connected to the electronic device by means of a data cable, for example with four lines and a standard four pole audio jack or a USB connector. Two lines of the data cable carry for example left and right audio signals and one line is a ground connection. Consequently, only a single line may be available for exchanging microphone or further data. Therefore, transmission path noise control may not be possible using the headset as a speech input device.